


Dean's Sobriety Chip

by Unforth



Series: Tumblr Ficlets: Supernatural [74]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Cockslut Dean, Dom Castiel, Dom Jimmy, Double Penetration, Felching, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sub Dean, Sub Sam, Subbiest of the Subby Dean, Top Castiel, Top Jimmy, Top Sam, Unrealistic Sex, You asked for dirty, this is the best I can do in this word count
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Ficlet written to the prompt: So, how about the kinkiest thing you can imagine? Dean/Cas/Jimmy/Sam with really cockslut Dean and voyeuristic Sam (but he participates too) and the twins just love to tease them. Sometimes they tie up the brothers, DP Dean while they make Sam watch and sob for not being able to touch and after they finished with Dean, they let Sam fullfil his dirtiest kink and fist their come out of Dean...





	Dean's Sobriety Chip

**Author's Note:**

> From time to time I put out calls for prompts, and I fill them! This story is a prompt fill for an anon, who sent me this request:  
>  So, how about the kinkiest thing you can imagine? Dean/Cas/Jimmy/Sam with really cockslut Dean and voyeuristic Sam (but he participates too) and the twins just love to tease them. Sometimes they tie up the brothers, DP Dean while they make Sam watch and sob for not being able to touch and after they finished with Dean, they let Sam fullfil his dirtiest kink and fist their come out of Dean, and Sam coming untouched just from the feel of his brother pulsing arund his arm. Bonus for belly bulge or rosebud. ;) i don't even mind if the fisting is dubcon/noncon. ;) be dirty, I love it when you are dirty :) i won't be mad if you use other dirty kinks too ;) Interested in requesting a prompt of your own? I have an AO3 post where I periodically take prompts, so subscribe to me or subscribe to the "[Call for Prompts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11408007)" post, and next time I ask for prompts, why not [drop me a note](unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com/ask)?

“Remember what we told you, Sam?” asked Cas, voice flat and emotionless as if he wasn’t four fingers deep in Dean’s ass.

Jimmy gave the ropes binding Sam to the chair one last tug, stretched them taut over the muscled skin of Sam’s chest. Satisfied, he reached up and hooked a thumb beneath Sam’s gag, loosened it enough for Sam to reply.

“Yes, sir,” Sam breathed.

There was a beat pause, and Dean flinched on his brother’s behalf.

“And _what_ did we tell you?” Cas snapped, jamming his fingers into Dean up to the knuckle. Dean’s vision whited out, his cock bucked and leaked, and he wasn’t even ashamed that the sounds escaping him were thready, desperate whimpers. He’d been so good, waited so long, and he wanted this, _needed_ this, and if Sam ruined it for him…

“If I come, you’ll stop,” said Sam, eyes rolling nervously. Jimmy released the gag; it thwapped against Sam’s cheeks as it snapped back into place.

“Exactly,” said Cas sternly. “If you come, you’ll be rebuked – punished – _and_ you’ll deprive Dean of what he’s _earned_. Jimmy and I will be… _highly_ …displeased. Do you understand?”

Sam nodded frantically, the only movement option available to him. The twins had him tied to a high-backed bench, arms bound behind him, legs spread wide, edges of a plug in his ass barely visible. His cock stuck out, bound by a cock ring that _might_ help him hold back orgasm, the tip beaded with shimmering liquid.

Dean craved that liquid like fucking _oxygen_.

Another whimper escaped him.

Stepping around the bench, Jimmy reached out and ran a hand down Dean’s back. “Shh, you beautiful bitch, we’ll take care of you.” His fingers slid through the sweat slickening the small of Dean’s back, skimmed down his crack, and joined the four fingers Cas had already spreading Dean wide open. Tears leaked from Dean’s eyes, and it was all he could do not to beg. Them filling him was good, but it wasn’t enough – wasn’t _nearly_ enough, and he’d been promised so much more. His ass clenched, straining to pull them into him, and Jimmy clucked another soothing sound. A hand grasped the back of Dean’s head and pushed him forward, steer him until his lips closed around his brother’s cock, and Dean sighed with relief, relished the twitches that spoke to Sam’s attempts to restrain himself.

“Don’t move,” Cas reminded him.

Dean’s eyes slipped shut.

He didn’t need to think. He didn’t need to act. He didn’t need to restrain himself. They didn’t mind if he came – heck, Cas and Jimmy _wanted_ him to come, repeatedly, if possible – and they wouldn’t punish him. Dean was celebrating one year sober, and this had been his only request. He wanted to get drunk on come, since he couldn’t get drunk on booze. Sam’s dick was thick and heavy in his mouth, dripping thin pre-release that dissipated to every corner of his mouth, and Dean didn’t bother to swallow.

He could wait.

Gentle tugs and nudges adjusted Dean’s body to the necessary position. The fingers left his ass, replaced by the thickest, longest toy they had, filling him to the hilt but still not enough. One of the twins shimmied beneath him, cock smearing liquid on Dean’s leg as he got into place, and the other twin came into position behind him, grabbed his hips and dragged him down.

“And Sam?” Whoever was beneath Dean spoke, but open and willing and floating within his body, Dean couldn’t tell Cas’ voice from Jimmy’s. “Don’t you _dare_ close your eyes. You need to be reminded what good, _obedient_ cocksluts get, and what you are _miles_ from earning.”

The toy was yanked from Dean’s ass.

The hands guiding him slammed Dean’s hips onto the cock of the twin beneath him.

More hands brushed him, another cock nudged him, and then he was spreading, stretching wide, around both of the twins’ sizeable dicks.

 _There is nothing in the world like this feeling_.

With a satisfied sigh, Dean went limp.

Time ceased to mean anything. The twins rocked into him, slammed him hard, fucked him senseless. Sam leaked and bucked in his mouth. Sometimes, thrusts forced Sam’s cock so far into Dean’s mouth that he gagged and pubic hairs ticked his chin and nose. Other times, they dragged Dean back until only the tip was against his lips, painting his skin with Sam’s release. Noises surrounded him, grunts and groans, panting breaths and soft moans and whispered words.

“Oh yeah, right there…”

“Take it, bitch…”

“Fuck, Dean…”

“That feels so…feels so…”

Arms cradled Dean, pulled him and pushed him, and the twin cocks stuffing him full were glorious, hot and enormous and good, so good, so so good, Dean would have been moaning the words endlessly if he could have spoken around Sam’s cock.

A finger slid into Dean, pulling him even more open.

With a choked sound, Dean’s throat clenched around Sam’s cock and Dean came, dick spitting come beneath him.

“Good, good, that’s one,” murmured one of the twins, thrusts not slowing.

The twin beneath Dean brushed a hand beneath him, and a moment later fingers came to rest on Dean’s lips and a salty flavor diffused through his mouth as whoever it was fed Dean his own come, drop by disgusting, exalted drop.

Awash in bliss, Dean’s grasp on reality dissolved.

The world was hard cock pressed unceasingly against his prostate. The world was the impossible feeling of being stretched, of being stretched more. The world was lube and come and who-knew-what-else dripping down his legs. The world was Sam’s dick leaking continually into Dean’s mouth. The world was the reverberating echoes of the sounds his brother and his precious twins made, filling Dean as surely as their dicks did. The world was endless, unceasing rapture.

Dean couldn’t have said who filled him when, couldn’t have said how many times orgasm seized him, how many times his cock strained to harden once more. He couldn’t have said how long the twins fucked him, what toys they used, how many times they each came, how much of their come swelled his insides.

He couldn’t have even said if Sam came or not; Dean was too distracted by the continual flow of early release and the spit that flooded his mouth and leaked down his chin, joining streams of mucus and tears and Dean wouldn’t control, couldn’t control, didn’t _want_ to control.

He could be good for Castiel and James.

He could be their good little bitch.

“So perfect,” whispered one of the twins.

“Open your eyes, Dean,” whispered the other.

Dean struggled to see, but thick gunk sealed his lids shut. A gentle finger swept the liquid away and Dean tried again. He lay on his stomach on the floor, thick plush layers beneath him protecting him from the chill of the hardwood, hot, hard bodies on his sides protecting him from the chill of the air. His mouth was empty, his ass yet filled by…something…and the bench before him was vacant.

Sam. Sam was behind him.

“Did Sam do well enough to earn your forgiveness?” asked Jimmy.

Licking his lips, Dean tried to speak, but no sound came out. His cock twitched, desperate, as the high of ecstasy started to fade. He was still aware, still awake, and though he ached from head to toe, he craved more. They’d promised to see him sated.

Dean still hadn’t had enough.

“Yes,” he croaked. “But…but…more…”

Weight settled around Dean’s back as the bodies around him shifted. Fingers filled his mouth, hard chest pressed against his back, and Sam’s voice, made deep with long-denied arousal, groaned over Dean. The twins whispered continual praise in Dean’s ears but he heard none of it. All that mattered was that someone was fucking him. He didn’t care who. The dick in him felt enormous – surely Sam wasn’t that big – but that also didn’t matter. It was enough – barely enough – and with what energy Dean had left, he rocked back against that cock and moaned his need into the blankets beneath him. His cock felt abraded by the soft fabric, screamed pain after so many rounds of arousal. His brother slammed into him, filled him deep, and Dean came again with another scream, clenching around Sam’s dick.

With a stuttering, agonized groan, Sam came.

“Seven,” one of the twins whispered in Dean’s ear.

“Are you good, Dean?”

There was a long pause.

“Dean?”

_Oh, right. They expect an answer._

“Can we…” His voice was reedy and broken, his throat burned, but… “Can we make it eight?”

Matching chuckles breathed sultry in his ears.

“You heard the boy, Sam. You helped make this mess – you clean it up.”

The weight vanished from Dean’s back, the thickness withdrew from his insides, and cold air brushed over his sweaty skin and the sodden fabric beneath his dick and ass. Come beaded out of him.

He whimpered.

Hands spread his ass cheeks and Sam murmured praise as his tongue lapped up Dean’s perineum. Relieved beyond expression, Dean sobbed bliss and contentment as Sam licked up the twins’ and his combined come.

To that gentle, lilting touch shimmering bliss through Dean’s sated body, Dean finally fell into a blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at [unforth-ninawaters](unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com).


End file.
